Scissors have long been used to cut ribbons into different sizes, shapes or configurations. However, it has been necessary to use separate scissors to cut or form ribbons into the various desired shapes or arrangements. For example, you would use pinking shears with a saw toothed inner edge on the blades for making a zigzag cut. A different device would be needed if you wanted a corrugated effect or conventional scissors would be used for cutting a ribbon into narrower sections. Also, those who have wrapped ribbons around packages often use the edge of a scissors as a base upon which a ribbon is pressed to form the ribbon into a spiral loop.
It can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have available a single scissors assembly containing a plurality of different features whereby ribbons, or the like, can be cut into variously shaped or sized segments and also include the ability to form the ribbon into different attractive arrangements.